(1) Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of golf aids, particularly, with respect to an indicator mechanism which can be mounted on a golf club shaft for indicating a correction drive angle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While numerous golf aids have been provided which can determine, from a golfer's swing, the error in driving a golf ball, none of these devices provide a simple manually settable indication of the drive angle of a prior golf ball and, thus, the amount of angle correction which must be provided. Typically, it has been found that a golfer will periodically drive golf balls at a predetermined angle (hook or slice) from the norm. This results from a golfer's change of stance or golf club grip.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,553; 2,501,277; 1,817,896; 3,194,563; 2,072,405; 3,323,367; and De. 171,586.
The present invention provides a novel indicator mechanism which can be mounted on a golf club shaft for providing an indication of adjustment necessary for a golfer to drive a golf ball at a predetermined angle. The system is based upon an indication of the prior angle which a golf ball has travelled, and the assumption that correction will eliminate an error angle.